But I have Antivirus!
by Nikolkol
Summary: Something's up with Kaito, but Vocaloids can't get sick...can they? Sickfic where you (or anyone else) are the Master, and you're playing caretaker! Don't judge it as a reader's insert, because it really isn't. It's left for interpretation. However, whoever you choose to have the reader as, they are female. Rated T for my light suggestive humor and mild cursing. Enjoy. MasterxKaito


Hello reader(s)! This is my first fanfiction I've ever posted in about three years, and it's the first larger fanfiction I've ever finished. I'm not too proud of it, but since a lot of my friends complain I don't post my work, I figured I'd post this fluffball.

 **Swearing: I think only once; nothing extreme.**

 **Spoilers: Not really here.**

 **Disclaimers: Well, I don't own Shion Kaito, because if I did, we'd probably be married by now.**

 **Triggers: It is a sickfic, which could bother some people. There really isn't that much vomit, so you're okay on that part.**

 **Final Notice: Originally I wrote this for myself since I get pretty lonely and like fluffy things to read and remind me I may not die alone. However, for your enjoyment, I removed my name so you could pretend 'I' is you! Enjoy, as I did put just a little time into this. Also, ... is just a timeskip. Thank you!**

 **...**

 **But I Have Antivirus!**

"So, what do you think of the new song?" I brightly ask Kaito Shion, who currently is analyzing the paper very carefully.

"It's fine. Shall we get this over with?" He seemed tense.

"Are you alright?" My voice is filled with worry. "You aren't acting much like yourself today."

"I'm fine." Kaito snaps bitterly.

"Well, let's take it from the top then!"

...

The other Vocaloids knew something was up. Kaito's normally sunny and energetic personality had vanished. Instead, he was crabby and irritable. Many of them noticed that he seemed tired, shaky, and almost pale. It was clear he had not had a good night's sleep, but it seemed like something else was wrong. When anyone asked him if he was alright, he would lash out at them. Something was bothering him.

"Guys, something's up with Kaito." Rin proclaimed to the others

"I agree. He's not acting at all normal." Luka, holding a cup of coffee, said.

Miku worriedly commented, "Do you think he could be sick? Poor Kaito! He might die!"

"But we can't get sick, remember?" Meiko appeared around the corner with a bottle of fancy sake. "We're Vocaloids."

"Actually, it's not unheard of," Teto popped her head out from the kitchen. "But it shouldn't affect him."

"Why don't we ask Master?" Len suggested. "Besides, we ALL know she likes him."

There was a knock on my door, and Miku popped her head into my office. "Nice to see you, Miku," I smiled. "Come on in." Followed by Luka, Rin, and Len, they sat on the couch. "Is there something I can do for you guys?"

"Kaito's been acting a little funny today," Luka said quietly. "He's okay, right?"

I shook my head. "Something does seem to be up, but I think he just needs a good night's sleep. His voice is rather strained, so he might be feeling a bit strained too. That might explain his hostile behavior. However, if anything strange happens, don't hesitate to immediately get me. I worry constantly about all of you."

...

Around noon the next day, my door slammed open, and behind it was a very tense looking Teto. "Master, please come quickly!" She looked as if she had seen a ghost.

When she led me to Kaito's room, I immediately paled. "Oh god, no…"

Slowly opening the door, I hear a small whimper. His bed is covered in vomit, and the large lump under the covers isn't stirring. Gently pulling back the covers, our eyes lock, and he immediately curls deeper into the covers.

"M-m-master…." He's crying. "I'm so s-s-s-sorry." I pull back the covers once more, and I hold out one of my hands.

I whisper, "I'm not mad, Kaito. I can tell you're not feeling well."

He playfully nuzzles my hand, looking at me with tired eyes. "What's wrong with me? It hurts…"

Sighing, I touch his forehead with my palm. "Just like I thought; you're burning up. You're sick, Kaito, and from the looks of it, very sick. Now, why don't I run you a warm bath and I can clean you up? Does that sound good?"

Tiredly, he yawned, "Y-yeah," then violently starts coughing into his pillows. "D-don't worry, I don't think I'll t-t-throw up again."

I turn to Teto. "Hey, while I give him a bath, would you mind cleaning up some of this vomit? I'm not sure I'll have time to come back and clean it when I'm busy giving him some special treatment."

"Special treatment..?" The lump under the blankets shifted.

I pat him on the head. "Yes, I'm going to be looking after you myself." Strenuously, I lift him into my arms, letting him rest his head on my shoulders. He smells sickly sweet. "Don't worry; I'll take good care of you."

...

Testing the water with my finger, I find it to be just right. It's not cold enough to chill him, but it's not hot enough to raise his fever. Kaito is currently sitting next to me cross-legged making pitiful noises. He's catching on to the fact that he will need to take his clothes off for a bath, and he's not a fan. Then again, if I had been born male, would it really be better?

"Hey, it's not like I'm going to look. Is it alright if I get in too?"

"I g-guess, but won't it be awkward since….you're a woman?"

Quietly, I giggle. "It's just a bath, Kaito. I'm not going to do anything. Now, I'll get in first."

Under his breath, he whispered, "I can't believe Master is stripping in front of me."

"It doesn't mean you won't have to do the same! And please, don't call me Master. My first name is fine."

...

In a fresh pair of pajamas, I set Kaito onto the bed, lifting the covers. "Where are we?" he mutters sleepily

"Oh, this is my bedroom, but I don't typically let people come in here. However, I wanted to look after you myself." Sitting on the other end of my bed, I pull out a thermometer. "I'll need to see how bad your fever is." Gently putting it under his tongue, I noticed how frail he was looking.

Kaito was very pale except for his scarlet cheeks and nose. His eyes were tired and glassy. His nose was running like crazy. He was shivering violently, despite the covers, and otherwise looked totally miserable. His coughing was noisy and painfully sounding. Normally, he looked tall and strong, but he looked more vulnerable and weak under the mess of covers. While he was absolutely adorable when he was sick, he was still very sick. I pulled out the thermometer, which said he had a temperature of 104.

Getting a bit closer, he shies away, nervous about what I might do to him. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. Calm down. Your fever's quite high, so I'm going to get you an icepack and some medicine. Just try to relax. Don't try getting up yet, as you're still very weak.

By the time I came back, he was totally conked out. I placed the icepack on his head, and he slowly opened an eye. Smiling, I ruffle his hair and get the pills. At the thought of medicine, he tries to move away, but he's too exhausted. Pinning him down with my body by lying gently on his belly, I pop the pills in my own mouth and kiss him. He blushes even more scarlet.

We finally pull away. "Did you like that?" I look at his covers, noticing a slight bump. "I think you liked that."

Kaito is breathless, and not because he's sick. "This must be another dream…"

Pushing a spoonful of cough syrup in his mouth, I proclaim, "Well, this is real, because you're going to be able to taste this."

"That was disgusting. Here, kiss me again. I need to taste something sweet."

...

Stirring a cup of freshly made chicken noodle soup, I get a tap on the shoulders. I turn around, and it's Miku.

"What are you cooking, Master? It smells very good."

Smiling, I taste a spoonful. It's delicious. "Oh, I'm making soup. Would you like some?"

"Yes, save a bowl for me later, please. Anyway, why are you cooking soup?"

"Oh, this isn't for me. It's for Kaito."

At the mention of the name, she pales. "He's okay, right?!" she quickly spurts out.

"Well, if you'd like, you can go see him for yourself. Here, bring this bowl with you, and set it on my nightstand."

...

It was eerily quiet in my office. At my door, I stop. "He's in here. No loud noises and certainly no jumping or tackling him, okay?"

"Why?"

"You'll see soon enough."

Opening the door hesitantly, I stuck my head in to check if it was a good time. Kaito was curled up on his side, sound asleep. Leading Miku inside, I brought her to his bedside and knelt down. You could hear his congested breathing.

"The poor thing must've been exhausted." I remove the icepack and feel his forehead. "Fever hasn't dropped."

"So…he's sick?" Miku curiously peered at the male under the covers, lightly poking his cheek. "He does seem pretty under the weather.

Running a hand through his silky blue hair, I whispered. "Sweetie, you're going to have to wake up now." Slowly, a glassy eye opened, and he groaned. "Miku came to see you, and I brought you something to eat."

"D'nt want to eat." Burying his head into my pillow, he coughs violently, and groans.

Miku looks at him with gentle, caring eyes. "Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

"I guess I didn't want you to worry."

...

"Now, before I feed you, I'd like to ask you something." The male cocks his head curiously. "Are you comfortable going in a bedpan? You're kind of bedridden…so I think it would be easier than carrying you to the bathroom all the time."

Blushing, he looks away. "I don't really have many options, do I?"

"Well I'm not diapering you, so not really."

Sighing, he looks at me. "I'd really rather not be diapered. As long as you don't hold the bedpan it should be fine."

"Now, come a bit closer so I can feed you."

"At least let me use it first. And look away, you pervert!"

...

Holding a spoonful of soup up to him, he grimaced. He wasn't nauseous, but he wasn't really hungry either. Like a pouty child, he refused to eat any. Sighing, I figure I'm going to have to bribe him instead.

Frustrated, I look at him with kind eyes. "Is there anything I can do to get you to eat? You're going to feel so much worse if you don't…"

A feisty look came over him. "First, you feed me, and then you curl up in bed with me. This includes letting me fall asleep in your arms. Is that a deal?"

Blushing, I fill the ladle with soup and hold it up to his mouth. "It's a deal."

Feeding him, I thought about what he had said. I was pretty sure that he just wanted to cuddle, and this was understandable. He was feeling pretty poorly, and he likely needed some comfort. Maybe he was just cold. His fever had dropped, but it wasn't completely gone. Every so often, I'd also hold up a cup of water so he wouldn't become dehydrated. When he had eaten all he had wanted, he looked at me, and I looked at him.

Kaito removed the covers, and I hesitantly climbed in with him, curling up against his belly. "Is this what you wanted?"

He made a small, happy noise, and I wrapped my arms around his hips and stomach. I stroked his back softly, massaging him. Kaito affectionately wrapped his arms around me as well, his hands stroking my soft hair. Comfortingly, I switched from stroking his back to his belly, which he seemed to be perfectly okay with. With my head resting against him, I could hear his heartbeat. The closeness was intimate and dreamy. Soon, I looked up and noticed he was asleep, still holding me against him. Snuggling closer to him, I fell asleep with my head on his belly.

...

"I really want to use this as blackmail…but they're so adorable," Meiko said, camera in hand. Luka, Gumi, Teto, Miku, and Teto stand at the bedside next to her.

At the sound of voices, Kaito slowly awakens, glaring at the guests at his bedside. "Is there a reason you're here?" He mutters quietly, then going into a raucous coughing fit, which wakes me up.

Disoriented and sleepy, I slur, "Where am I? It's very warm…and soft." I burrow deeper into him, when I'm interrupted by a slight poke on the cheek. I look up. "Oh, g'morning, I used you as an electric blanket last night, sorry. Also your cough sounds like shit, just sayin'."

Patting me on the head, he turned back to his unwanted guests. "I suggest you leave before I throw this bedpan at you. Oh, and it's not cleaned."

...

He's crying again. Gently, I come over to him and rest my palm on his forehead. Unfortunately, his fever's gone up again. Trying to hold him still, he struggles and eventually goes limp in my grasp. I dry his tears with a tissue, and he looks up at me pitifully.

"It seems like your temperature's gone up again. Is that what's bothering you?" Kaito whimpers, burying his face deeper into my pillows. "Sweetie, if you don't bring your face out of the pillows, we'll have to do it this way." I rest a hand on his bottom, and he begins to cry even more.

Taking the other thermometer from the desk, I lightly coat it in Vaseline, carefully pulling his pants down a little. "Don't worry; it's just a little pressure." It goes in, and it's quite easy to tell he does not like it at all. At his distress, I comfortingly stroke his back. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

Kaito looks at me, his face still puffy and pink from crying. "Remove the thermometer. Please."

It beeps, and I remove it. "Your wish has been granted," Looking at the reading, I pale. "No wonder you feel awful…this is almost hospital worthy."

"Does t-t-this mean I'm g-going to die?"

Kissing him on the forehead, I smile weakly. "Not on my watch."

...

The water is freezing, and he's shivering like crazy before I've even put him in it. The vocaloid is near silent, trying to grin and bear it. Kaito holds onto my hand for dear life, and I calmingly whisper words of encouragement and comfort to him. Out of all the things I thought I'd be doing, putting Kaito Shion in an ice-bath was not one of them. I put a thermometer in his mouth, and sure enough it had dropped. Still, I left him in a bit longer until it fully dropped down to normal.

Once Kaito's fever was completely gone, I dried him off in a warm towel and handed him a fresh pair of boxers. Sluggishly, he puts them on, and I watch as he goes limp into a state of blissful unconsciousness. He's as limp as a ragdoll when I pick him up, and I'm careful not to drop and hurt him. Now lying in bed, I feel his forehead, which no longer is warm. At this improvement, I smile a bit.

I open the black case under my bed, pulling out an IV and an IV pole. "I never thought I'd need this, but I'm sure glad I have one just sitting around." Attaching a bag of fluids and electrolytes to the pole, I insert the drip into the back of his hand. "Poor thing, you've probably got pneumonia now. I guess it wouldn't hurt to give you some antibiotics." A bag of antibiotics was added to the pole.

Covering him with a fuzzy blanket, I get in the bed beside him and set his head on my chest. Kaito subconsciously snuggles closer, enjoying the heat and closeness. My hands run through his hair, curling a few locks around my fingers now and again. Kissing his forehead, he wearily opens a single eye. It quickly closes, and he whines quietly. I'm so thankful that he's awoken that I hug him a bit too tightly, causing him to start violently coughing.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm just glad you're finally awake."

Hoarsely, he mutters, "How long was I out?"

I hold up a cup of water, and he drinks most of it. "You didn't wake up for at least 2 or three hours. I was pretty scared. Honestly, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Kaito looked up at me and nuzzled my cheeks, making me blush. "I'm sorry I made you worry. I feel a bit better, actually."

"It's probably the medication. As you can see, you're hooked up to some IVs, and it's some pretty potent stuff. The bad news is I think you have pneumonia. The good news is your fever's pretty much gone."

"T-that's a relief. While I feel better, I'm feeling a lot more tired and weak."

"Well, you haven't eaten today, so I'm going to make you some soup. It'll be a different kind, too. You just lie back and try to rest. I don't want to come back and find that you've fainted again.

...

While stirring the stew, I turned around, and sure enough, it's Miku again. "Good evening, Miku. I'm sorry I haven't been able to work on your new song…I've been a bit busy."

Miku smiles, "No, it's perfectly okay! Kaito's really lucky you're looking after him. If you weren't here…." She paled. "How is he anyway?"

Sighing, I turned to her. "Unfortunately, Kaito got a lot worse, and I almost had to bring him to a hospital because his fever was so high. However, before you panic, he's doing a lot better now, and has almost no fever at all. I believe it tuned into pneumonia, but he's finally fighting it, so he should pull through anytime soon."

"Might I visit him again?"

The light stew looked and tasted delicious. "I'm sorry, he's extremely weak right now, and I think he'd prefer to sleep. He's better, but he still is very much recovering. After passing out, he's quite fatigued. I'll ask him about tomorrow though."

As I expected, Kaito was already out when I came back. He was completely peaceful, as if nothing had ever happened. I wake him up with a kiss on the cheek. Groggily, he half-smiles and tries to sit up, falling back down into the covers.

"No, you don't have to get up. I'm going to feed you. It's beef stew without the beef, but it's quite good."

"It does smell good."

Bringing a spoonful up to his mouth, he did not even complain or struggle. Normally, he would've told me that it was unnecessary to feed him, but now, he just quietly and obediently accepted it. This meant either he was okay with it, or he was really just that tired. His appetite was much better than it had been for days. Once it was done, I set the dishes to the side and looked at him. Kaito was already practically asleep.

Half yawning and half coughing, he hoarsely mumbled, "Would it be t-too much to a-ask if I could fall asleep in your arms? You're warm and…I really like you, okay?"

By the time he's done saying that, he's already secure and in my arms. "I know you love me, and I love you too. Now, is this better? Are you comfortable?"

He's already asleep. Soon, I follow him.

 **Epilogue**

A week later, while still constantly in bed resting, it's almost impossible to tell he was ever near death. Kaito is mostly cheerful, typically can go where he pleases, and isn't hooked up to a tangled bunch of IVs. He's eager to start working again, but I urge him to take it easy for at least a few more days.

I walk into my room, surprised to find him carrying a few bags in. "Hey, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be bringing those back to your room?"

Grinning, he replies, "Nope, from now on we're sharing a bed!"

The look on my face surely must've been priceless.

 **Author's Notes**

So, what did you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Either way, you're welcome to write a review or favorite this story. My self esteem is non-existent so judge it fairly, not how you want to make me feel. I do genuinely hope you enjoyed it, since there really aren't enough sickfics around...I'd love to fix this.

*Teto is actually a UTAU but I consider her a Vocaloid only because she's been the only one to be officially recognized by Krypton. That's just my opinion.

Also, beef stew without the beef...yeah, don't question that...


End file.
